Misunderstanding
by KoopalingFan
Summary: Mr. Game & Watch and R.O.B. had been friends after the events of the Subspace Emissary. But when a girl crosses Mr. Game & Watch's path, R.O.B. is left alone. What will happen between the two fighters? Mr. Game & WatchxOC. WINNER of DaZeLinker's and IlikeSSB's Best Friends Contest!
1. Chapter 1: Seeing Someone

Misunderstanding

**Hello and welcome to another Super Smash Brothers story by me! I just love the series! Anyways, this story is DaZeLinker and IlikeSSB's Best Friends Contest! ...Even though it clearly says that in the description... Just enjoy the fic...**

* * *

R.O.B. was in his room staring at the hallway with a tired look in his eyes. He had been standing there a very long time. You can tell he was waiting for something... or someone. Anyways, he continued standing in his spot for a while until a 2-D person entered the room.

"I'm ready." The 2-D figure known as Mr. Game & Watch told his friend.

R.O.B. only groaned at this. "What took you so long?"

"Oh yeah, that..." Mr. Game & Watch remembered. "Well, someone stole my frying pan."

"...And?" R.O.B. waited for him to continue.

"So when I found out that Sonic took it, he knocked me unconscious. Luckily, I was able to remember what happened. So, I started to chase Sonic for an hour until he actually got tired for once... And I was about to go beserk on him..." Mr. Game & Watch explained.

"..." The robot was silent for a moment before finally asking, "...OK, one question. Why would Sonic steal your 2-D frying pan?"

"Because if a 3-D figure touches it, it becomes 3-D so that they can make 3-D food of course." Mr. Game & Watch replied raising a finger.

Once again, R.O.B. didn't say anything. "So, you're saying Sonic stole your frying pan because he wanted to make chili dogs because no one else will because he locked all of us outside Smash Mansion yesterday?" He finally asked.

"Yyyyyyep. Now let's brawl." Mr. Game & Watch made a signal which allowed R.O.B. to follow him.

* * *

After their brawl, Mr. Game & Watch and R.O.B. met up with the other smashers who were at the plain.

"So, what are we going to do today?" R.O.B. asked the other smashers.

Lucario turned around as soon as he heard R.O.B.'s voice. "We are going to the Halberd and clean it."

"But, why can't Meta Knight do it?" Mr. Game & Watch asked kinda glaring at the masked swordsman.

Meta Knight was able to hear the flat man's voice. So he turned around to face him and asked, "What do I look like a vaccum cleaner?"

"..."

"Exactly..."

"Let's just go..." said an impatient Samus. (With her power suit on.) They walked off to find the Halberd that Meta Knight for some reason couldn't keep track where it was.

Mr. Game & Watch was the last to go when he saw a figure in the distance. He walked closer to it and found a person that looked just like him. The only diffrence about it was the hair on her head. She looked over to Mr. Game & Watch who was glancing at her.

"Uh... H-Hello..." Mr. Game & Watch greeted scratching his head nervously.

"Hi..." The flat girl replied back. "What's your name?"

"M-Mr. Game & Watch..." He replied.

"Oh, well my name is Ms. Game & Watch." The girl introduced herself to him.

Mr. Game & Watch was surprised at the name a little bit. "Oh... Well,... nice to meet you."

"You too."

R.O.B. went over to the both of them. "Hey, Game & Watch what are you..." He noticed the similar figure standing before him. "...waiting for..."

"R.O.B., this is Ms. Game & Watch. Ms. Game & Watch, this is my best friend R.O.B." Mr. Game & Watch introduced them to each other.

"...Nice to meet you." R.O.B. said trying to be polite.

Ms. Game & Watch smiled and was about to respond. But they heard Falco's voice in the distance. "Guys, where are ya? Everyone else is ahead of us."

"We should probably go." suggested R.O.B. as he hovered away to catch up to the other smashers.

Mr. Game & Watch looked over to Ms. Game & Watch and stood there for a few seconds. "...Well,... guess I'll... see ya later..."

Ms. Game & Watch nodded as he handed Mr. Game & Watch piece of paper. "Here's my phone number. Call me."

Mr. Game & Watch stared at it looking at the number. "...Thanks..." He took one last look at the flat girl before walking away. _"...Wow... she gave me her phone number... She looked pretty too..."_ He said in his thoughts.

Ms. Game & Watch watched the 2-D running away for a moment. _"...Why did I do that? He's seems a pretty nice guy... But... do I like him?"_ She was lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

R.O.B. was strolling through the halls of the Smash Mansion after a brawl match with Ganondorf. And boy, did he suck or what? After all, he is the last smasher on the tier list.

"Hey, we're not talking about Ganondorf!" R.O.B. shouted with a little bit of anger in his voice.

And you're breaking the fourth wall!

R.O.B. sighed as he continued down the halls of the mansion. Finally, he saw his best friend Mr. Game & Watch who was texting somebody on his cell phone. Noticing his presecne, he turned around to face his friend. "Oh, hi R.O.B. How are things?"

"Fine... Won against Ganondorf... Anyway, do you want to brawl me? I'm kinda bored..." R.O.B. asked as he rolled his eyes.

Mr. Game & Watch thought for a moment before answering, "I'm afraid I can't. I am going to meet Ms. Game & Watch again. But, we can brawl tonight before dinner."

With that, he walked away and out of the mansion doors leaving R.O.B. standing there confused. Mr. Game & Watch had been hanging around that girl a lot lately. He wasn't sure what exactly was going on between them. Plus, he had been spending less time with him ever since he met her last week. He wasn't sure why.

_"What is going on?" _He asked in his thoughts. He then made a mental note to himself. _"I better find out tomorrow to see what he's up to..."_

* * *

__**So, how was that? Huh? This would probably be about three chapters just so you know. Guess I'll see ya guys in the next one. Oh, and one more thing.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Girl and A Best Friend

Misunderstanding

Chapter 2- A Girl and A Best Friend

**So, here's the next chapter of this fanfiction... I really have no idea which fic I should do next after this one... Hmm... Maybe either Mario Heroes X or World of Brawl. IDK. Anyways, chapter 2 will begin in 3... 2... 1...**

* * *

It was just about ten o'clock in the morning at the Smash Mansion where R.O.B. is strolling down the halls apparently looking for someone because he was looking left and right at every corner. He was sure going fast. But not as fast as lightning or Sonic. Anyways, he continued down the hallways of the mansion until he saw a fourteen year old boy holding a hammer wearing a blue parka standing by a window looking at a picture of himself and his sister.

R.O.B. immediately rushed over to the blue ice climber who quickly turned around startling him a little bit he didn't notice his presence. "Woah, you scared me!"

"Sorry..." R.O.B. said looking to his left before back at Popo who was the blue ice climber. "But listen, I need your help."

Popo only sighed. "What do you want, now...?" He rolled his eyes. He or Nana would bother him almost every single day to ask questions about random things.

"...You noticed that Mr. Game & Watch and I are best friends, right?" The robot asked ignoring his grunts.

"Of course." Popo replied glancing at the robot. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Sooooooooo..."

"So, what?" Popo asked waiting for R.O.B. to finish asking his question tapping his foot in impatience.

R.O.B. decided to continue because he was already deep in the conversation. "Well, there's this girl he saw last week that looks just like him. Only with hair. They have been hanging out each other a lot lately and I'm feeling like I'm being ignored. What do you think?"

Popo thought for a moment with his index finger beneath his chin and raising his head up a little. At first, he was going to say what was very obvious to make R.O.B. feel stupid. But then, he came up with a great idea just to make things worse for him. So, he put his hand behind his back and began his explanation. "Well... I think he has forgotten about you and-"

"Hold on a minute!" R.O.B. quickly interrupted him stopping his explanation. "...Forgotten?"

"Yyyyyyyep." Popo continued nodding his head. "I think that he is spending way too much time on his friend then he has on you."

R.O.B. took a moment to think about himself. After repeating the message in his mind he finally said, "Y'know, you might be right... I'll go talk to some other people and see what they think. Thanks for your opinion, though."

When the robot took off to find some other smasher, a evil smirk appeared on Popo's face as he crossed his arms. "This is gonna be good..."

R.O.B. once again strolled down the hallways attempting to find another smasher he can talk to about his problem. He didn't what smasher it was he saw. He just wanted some answers. Fortunately, he knew about all of the smashers personalities. So it would be easy to tell them in a way they can understand, He continued looking back and forth at the room and the hallways until he saw a small pink puffball with pointy ears and a tuft of hair on her head. She was just wondering around the mansion apparently bored. When she saw R.O.B. who was hovering to her to get to her faster, a smile appeared on her face. At least she won't be bored anymore.

"Hey, R.O.B. What's up?" Jigglypuff greeted the robot who was the last of his kind.

"Not much... But, can I talk to you?" R.O.B. kindly asked the balloon pokemon.

"Sure! I haven't been really busy lately anyway... But, what do ya wanna talk about?"

R.O.B. explained what was happening between him and Mr. Game & Watch and this girl that he saw in a way Jigglypuff would understand.

"...Well, I think that he's being a kind person and all to her. But, I don't think that he has forgotten about you..." Jigglypuff said voicing her honest opinion unlike Popo.

"Hmm..." R.O.B. thought. "Very good point. Thanks for your understanding." He was about to leave when Jigglypuff stopped her.

"Wait!"

"...What?" R.O.B. groaned as he rolled his eyes at her.

"...Ya wanna go to the mall with me?" Jigglypuff asked hoping that the robot will say yes.

"NO!" R.O.B. quickly shouted at her angrily as he immediately rushed off again trying to find another smasher and possibly the last one before finding Mr. Game & Watch.

Jigglypuff only groaned and started to walk off again trying to find something to do.

R.O.B. stopped and looked to his left to see a little monkey who was smaller than that ape Donkey Kong R.O.B. saw last night. "Diddy, come here for a moment!"

The little ape who had his arms crossed known as Diddy Kong grunted a little so R.O.B. couldn't hear. He was already not in the mood. Yesterday he had gotten kidnapped by King Dedede for accusing him for stealing his minions. Luckily, Donkey Kong and Meta Knight was able to save him. In the end, they all ended up fighting him. They won, but Diddy Kong was still upset because he had never gotten kidnapped before.

With him not budging, R.O.B. decided to go to him himself. "Diddy, ya noticed that Game & Watch has been acting different lately?" He asked being completely oblivious to his anger.

"Oh, I don't know. He probably hates ya so leave me alone!" He stormed away with his fists hanging to his sides.

R.O.B. stood there highly confused at Diddy Kong's response even though he didn't really listened. When he told Popo, he just said that he forgotten about him. When Jigglypuff heard about it, she said that he was being as kind person to her and making her feel more comfortable. But when he tried to explain it to Diddy, he'd just said that he hates him. R.O.B. totally disagreed about Diddy's explanation. Mr. Game & Watch had never actually hated him before. He didn't even acted like it. So that couldn't be it. He thought about Jigglypuff's answer. "Nah... Not possible..." He shook his head in disagreement until he thought about Popo's response. He noticed that Game & Watch was hanging around with Ms. Game & Watch and not hanging out with him just as much. He wasn't even sure if he even saw him yesterday. R.O.B. decided to go with Popo's reply and quickly hovered to Mr. Game & Watch's room.

"...Wait a minute..." R.O.B. remembered. "I can't hover this long..."

Once he said that, he fell to the ground with a crash. Luckily, he managed to pick himself up and strolled to Mr. Game & Watch's room which he knew he was in. He loudly banged on the door.

"Game & Watch, we need to talk!"

* * *

**Whew... Only one more chapter to go, then I will be done with this. The deadline for the contest I'm participating in is Sept. 21. So, you probably see the last chapter before then.**

**See ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Misunderstanding

Misunderstanding

Chapter 3- Misunderstanding

**Yep, this is the last chapter of this story. Man, I have never completed a short story since February excluding the one-shots. But anyways, enjoy the final chapter of, Misunderstanding!**

**~KF**

* * *

R.O.B. continued to bang on the door trying to get his best friend, Mr. Game & Watch to answer the door. As you can see, he really needed to talk about them based on what he has been doing lately. Due to talking to some of the other smashers, he finally decided to speak with him. He waited for a few seconds to see if the flat man won't answer which R.O.B. knew he was in his room.

Finally, he decided to bust right into the room where he saw Mr. Game & Watch listening to music on his iPod with his headphones in his ears laying down on his bed. Noticing his presence, he sat up and got down from his bed walking to the robot.

"Yes...?" He asked as he waited for R.O.B. to speak.

R.O.B. only sighed looking at his 2-D friend before he started to explain. "Well... Do you remember that girl that you saw awhile ago?"

Mr. Game & Watch almost instantly replied. "Yeah, how would I forget about her?"

"...That's kind of the point. From what I have heard a few minutes ago from Popo, he thinks that you completely ignored me. Is that true?"

Mr. Game & Watch almost facepalmed. "How would I forget about you? We're like... best friends."

R.O.B. still had a question. So, he chose to ask it because he thinks that this is the right time to do so. "...Then, how come you have been hanging around that gi-"

He was interrupted when Jigglypuff busted through Mr. Game & Watch's door. "So, R.O.B. are you SURE you don't wanna go to the mall with me?" She asked without greeting the flat man and the robot.

"YES!" R.O.B. angrily shouted back at the pink puffball quickly being very annoyed by her. He slammed the door shut in Jigglypuff's face.

"Stupid puffball..." R.O.B. said rolling his eyes. "Anyways, how come you have been hanging around here a lot lately...?" He was once again interrupted by Mr. Game & Watch ringtone on his cell phone. He answered it and started to talk to see who it was. "Hello? ...Okay... Really? Bye!"

He hung his cell phone up and placed in on his bed. "Sorry, R.O.B. We can talk later I am going to meet her again! And possibly a-"

R.O.B. started to get a little angry. "Y'know what?"

Mr. Game & Watch only paused. "...What?"

"You are so busy hanging around your friend that you can't even answer my question before you left my room!" The robot answered glaring at the 2-D flat man.

Mr. Game & Watch only scratched his head being a bit confused at R.O.B.'s response. "Actually, I was also gonna say why before you rudely interrupted me..." Realizing what he said near the end of his sentence, he quickly covered his mouth. Rule #1, never talk to R.O.B. like that. It will remind him about the days Ganondorf insulted him in the Subspace Emissary.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" R.O.B. snarled leaning over to the flat figure which only sighed.

"Look R.O.B., I'm sorry. But I think you've gotten my point here..."

* * *

On the other side of Mr. Game & Watch's door, Popo had his ear to it listening to every word the two were saying. He grinned evily. _"This is what R.O.B. gets."_ He said in his thoughts.

"I know you're there, Popo!" shouted R.O.B. apparently knowing that he was listening to the entire conversation.

Popo pouted and crossed his arms and walked away with his head down while having his eyebrows scrunched up in anger mumbling to himself.

"Anyways..." R.O.B. continued turning back to the flat person. "You have been acting like this ever since two weeks ago!"

Mr. Game & Watch once again scratched his head. "Do you mean LAST week?"

"Whatever..." R.O.B. sighing realizing he had a point... again... "I'm out of here..."

He opened the door and closed it again leaving Mr. Game & Watch's room.

Mr. Game & Watch somehow heard the robot on the other side of the door. Apparently he was talking to Popo again. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAVESDROP!"

A punched was heard followed by Popo saying "Ow" and fell to the ground with a thud.

The 2-D flat man just stood there. Then, he placed his thumb and index finger beneath his chin tapping his foot thinking of a plan obviously. Suddenly, he snapped his finger. "I got it!" He immediately grabbed his cell phone and started to call somebody.

* * *

R.O.B. was in his room with his laptop watching videos from Youtube. Whenever he had spare time, he would always do this. He was watching a video about Sonic the Hedgehog and Mario. He was laughing his head off when he heard a knock on the door. Hearing it, he paused the video and walked to it opening it.

In front of him was the hero of Mother 3, Lucas. He was holding a piece of paper on it along with some writing on it. He gulped nervously. He looked to his left to see & Watch in the corner giving a thumbs up for encouragement.

Lucas scratched his head as he began to read what was on the paper. "...R.O.B... someone needs to see you. She really wants to meet you..." Once again, he looked at Game & Watch who was telling him to leave. So he did as well as him. They both hid behind a wall as R.O.B. hovered out of his room to go meet the person Lucas told him about.

Mr. Game & Watch looked at Lucas. "That was great! I'm sure it will work now!"

"...Maybe..." Lucas said looking down. "Ya wanna brawl?"

"Sure!" The 2-D flat man nodded as they both walked away to find Olimar and Ness.

* * *

R.O.B. strolled through the halls of the mansion looking at every direction attempting to find this person Lucas told him about. He was strolling kinda fast until he bumped into someone. When he got back up, a familiar figure was standing right in front of him. "Oh... It's you..."

"H-Hello." The girl greeted kindly staring at the robot.

Silence.

No one said a word to each other after that for a few seconds because they didn't know what to say. Finally, R.O.B. decided to speak. "So... Are you good friends with Mr. Game & Watch?"

The girl apparently called Ms. Game & Watch nodded as a reply. "Yep. In fact, we are more than just friends."

R.O.B. almost gasped. "You two are?"

Ms. Game & Watch nodded in response. "Yes, we have been going out for probably more than two weeks now. We had even kissed! ...Or was it one week...?"

R.O.B. couldn't believe it. He had gotten mad at his friend just because they were in a relationship? At that moment, he wanted to punch himself in the face. He knew he should have taken Jigglypuff's advice...

Ms. Game & Watch noticed R.O.B. standing there without moving even an inch. "Uh, R.O.B.? You okay?" She asked in concern.

"...S-Sorry..." R.O.B. stuttered. "I gotta go. See ya later." He turned around and strolled down the hall as fast as he can. _"...Going... out...? Than that's means..." _He suddenly felt stupid and facepalmed himself for being so oblivious. "I can't believe I was dumb enough to think the two were not dating..."

R.O.B. finally entered Mr. Game & Watch's room. He knocked on it. "Game & Watch, let me in." Before he received an answer, the door opened telling R.O.B. that it was already there. "Mr. Game & Watch stood in front of him. ...Yes?" He asked already knowing what R.O.B. was gonna do.

R.O.B. sighed knowing that his friend already knew what he was gonna do. So, he might as well say it. "Look... I'm sorry. I was completely oblivious that she was your girlfriend." He admitted.

"Ah, it's alright." Mr. Game & Watch said accepting his apology. "It wasn't a big deal. Besides, I should have told you a while ago."

"Yeah, but I was too oblivious to know that you two were dating." The robot pointed out.

Mr. Game & Watch shrugged. "So I guess it'a both of our fault."

R.O.B. nodded. "I guess you're right, but it's mostly mines... I wonder what the read-"

You better not say it, R.O.B.!

R.O.B. backed away remembering what he did awhile back. His 2-D friend giggled which he heard. He glanced over to him. "Hey!"

His friends shrugged. "Well... This is the second time it happened to you. So it was kinda funny when you think about it."

R.O.B. agreed. However, he still chased his 2-D friend down the hall laughing. He didn't know if he was faster than him or not. But he hoped he was. They were dashing through the hallways of the mansion until they bumped right into Diddy Kong.

"What the- THAT'S IT!" He got angry and balled up his fists growling.

Mr. Game & Watch turned to R.O.B. "Should we run?"

R.O.B. turned back to the monkey who was becoming angrier by the second. He turned back to his friend. "Yeah, we should..." The two once again dashed away while an angry Diddy Kong chased them.

Ah good times, good times.

* * *

**Hooray, they made up! And wish me good luck on the contest!**


End file.
